The Virtual war (GeneratedHero Revised)
by The Generating World
Summary: A lazy gamer gats transported into one of his favorite games, Minecraft, and finds out it's in the middle of a war between the natives of this world and creatures of an unknown one and he's in the middle of it all. so using the knowledge of his world, and his modded Minecraft world, to survive and end this war.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Brother, Where are you brother" A man with white eyes and no pupils cried out as he searched for his brother in the many different rooms of a grand building. The man wore a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans, he had an average build but was strong and athletic. "There you are!" he said as he found his brother in a gigantic library that reached the heavens or higher with over 3 thousand books.

"Oh, Herobrine" a man with a black hat and coat said from a chair. He was wearing a black coat and hat with some brown dress pants and cape. He was also had the same sort of build as Herobrine, his name was Notch, and right now it looked like he was reading over a piece of paper in one of the reading/relaxing corners of the grand library. "Have you heard, the rumors" Herobrine started "What rumor brother the one about the dark creatures" Notch said as Herobrine looked at him and walked to the empty seat next to him.

"So you heard then" He said as he was leaning back into the chair "Of course I have..." Notch said to him as he continued to read the piece of paper in his hand "And I'm afraid were running out of time" Herobrine was now on the edge of his seat "Do we really not know where to find this plant, can't you trace it back to of these books or to an ancient ruin that might be holding the book" Herobrine said a bit concerned and worried.

Notch got up from his chair and walked to one of the desks that was in the middle of the library to an open book. "If I did do that brother we would of already have found it" Notch said as he was bent over the book flipping through the pages "There's nothing in these books that mention or match the writing of the books and the wizards or alchemists can't find the ingredients or mix them without burning thousands of trees or destroying everything in a thousand mile radius" Notch said while putting the book back in the bookshelf.

"If we could only know the magic that's behind it then we could trace down the people who share the same aura of the plant" after notch said that, a man in a cloak covered in strange, glowing symbols and a piece of paper, burst through the door panting like he ran.

"Notch, I think we found a connection to the plant" The man said while he was slouched over trying to catch his breath. Notch walked up to him and lead him to a chair in the library. "A connection you say well tell us what you have found." The cloaked man looked up at him "We found an old man up in the mountains and said he knew of the plant but that he couldn't create it and that researchers who studied and created the plant were long gone."

Herobrine spoke up after hearing that "Then there's no way we can fight against the dark creatures and there disease" he said as he looked down defeated "But.." The cloaked man started "The man said not all of them went away some have hidden away in another dimension that we can't reach just yet but he said as a safety measure they left their power and knowledge in another world and that the person with this power is still alive and can be called here" Notch and Herobrine looked at the man and they both looked relived.

"Do you know how to call this person here" Notch said and the man nodded in response "Yep, all the instructions are right here" He said as he hold up the piece of paper. "Good then lets get started, every second we waste the more harm the dark creatures cause." Notch said open the doors of the library but was stopped by the man grabbing his arm.

"But I have to tell you where ever this "Researcher" ends up will be random, the wizards can try to detect any unnatural occurrences but we can't be sure they will find him" Notch nodded and looked at his brother "Send word to the kingdoms to have their scouts, guards, traders, whoever to keep an eye out for any one that doesn't look like they come from here." Herobrine nodded and ran to a pile of papers to the on one of the many desks in the library and started to write as fast as he can.

"And you tell you students and co workers to prepare themselves, it may seem far away but our world is about to see drastic changes" Notch said and the man left to do what he was told. "Are you sure it safe to have the Seers involved" Herobrine asked worried about his brothers decision.

"Yes, I'm sure because as soon as we find this person their going to need a lot of training and the seers are the only ones who can train in both might and magic." Notch said as he went to prepare for the calling.

 _ **OK prologue for the chapter is done also I want to say that when I say different powers I mean different powers because I thought the crystal might have been getting a bit to over powering in the story quickly and it was also starting to get a bit too jumbled up so I decided to make this story about science and magic so the story is going to be in a medieval but futuristic setting so the story can be interesting and its also going to be based on the thaumcraft mod but the void will still be in it like I said the characters are still going to be here so I hope you guys like the story until the poll comes up. Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Loading New world

**Loading…New world**

"I'm home" I yelled when I entered the house. My name Is Julian and I'm 17 and have black hair, tan skin, an average build, I'm not strong but I'm not weak either, Brown eyes, and I'm very lucky, shy but doesn't stop me from being friendly.

As I closed the front door I said hello and patted my dogs heads and went upstairs. I went into my room and threw my backpack against the wall and laid down on my bed. "Ah, finally no school for a while" I said as I stretched out on my bed.

 _"Now the main question is what to do"_ I thought as I got up and put my jacket on to take my dogs outside. I also grabbed my sword to take a few swings. I arrived outside my house and into the backyard in the December's cold, cold, wind and air.

As my dogs we're running around and chasing each other like maniacs. I started to do basic swings with my sword. I guided my sword to do side slashes and downward slashes.

 _"I should really take a class in swordsmanship"_ I said as I sat down and messed with my phone. After a couple of seconds messing around, my phone started to emit static and make weird noises. "What the hell" I said to myself, I tried to turn my phone of and restart it but it wouldn't respond.

After a couple seconds the ground started to rumble and then I looked up just in time to see a giant glowing, misshaping hand come out of nowhere and grab me after that the rest went dark.

I woke up to a cloudy sky and very cold winds. _"Why is it so cold"_ I thought to myself. Igot up from the ground and looked at my surroundings to see I'm in the middle of a clearing of a forest with a little pond of water close by being filtered by spring water. _"Why am I in a forest"_ I thought to my self as I rubbed my eyes. I could see clearly until I saw my glasses on the ground a few steps away, I picked them up and put them on and saw that I was in a forest but these trees were blocks. "WTF" I said out loud almost yelling.

As I was trying to figure out where I am only one thought came to my mind every single time _"Minecraft"_ "It can't be, it's not possibly, but if it is" I said to myself while walking up to a tree and punched it to see a small crack appear. "Well, so much for my reassurance" I walked to the spring and looked in the water like a mirror.

I still had on my thick jacket, which is good cause it was cold as hell out, under the jacket was my reaper shirt, my two necklaces, dueling dragons and a creeper face, black and white sneakers, and loose, khaki pants with my black glasses on my face, with all my shapes and not made of blocks.

After a couple of seconds of looking to see everything was still in it's place I looked up at the sun to see it was past it's half mark. "Uh, Oh" I said "It's going to be night I better start breaking down some of these trees and find some shelter" I said to myself. I was lucky this was an oak and birch tree forest so it didn't take long to break them down so I was able to get at least 18 blocks of oak wood.

Before I left I looked around the clearing once more and saw my phone and wooden sword lying next to each other I ran over and put my phone in my pocket and carried my sword in my right hand. I was running in the forest while paying attention to the position of the sun and what's worst it was almost night and building a shelter now would be the death of me since I don't have that much training with a sword.

It was probably an hour before I came across a cave entrance _"Hm, risk going in a cave and get surrounded by mobs and die or stay out here and have a higher chance of being surrounded by mobs and die"_ I thought. As I looked up to see the sun setting and the moon rising I made my decision _"The cave"_ I thought as I ran in to the cave.

I was walking through the cave and, a few seconds later, I came into the ending of the cave. The ending was big clearing with no clear entrances or exits, but someone was, or still is, here in the cave I saw a few torches on the walls but the light in the cave was still dim, but had enough lighting to see, there was also a bed, furnace, a single chest and a crafting table in the far corner of the clearing.

As I approached the bed I hovered my hand over in to find it still warm, which was odd since the cold night air was filtering in to the cave making it super cold that I was almost shivering, so however this bed belonged to, they were still around and they left sometime ago.

Before I could finish my thought I heard something behind me and saw a girl about my age come through the entrance of the clearing and she was fighting some kind of creature with purple veins covering its body. She looked over to me "Help me" She yelled as she held back the creature with a stone sword. I looked at my wooden sword and started to think _"Should I help her I don't even know her or the thing she's fighting"_ I shook my head _"Why am I thinking about this"_ I thought as I ran and brought my sword up. I slammed the side of my bulking sword in the side of the creature, that seemed to have stunned it for a moment, since it was wobbling back and forth trying to keep its balance, but that was enough time for the girl to stab the creature in the stomach.

When the thing died it went up in smoke, but the purple stuff turned into a kind of smokey essence and flew away. "Hey, thanks for the help" I turned to see the girl looking at me, I was able to get a good look at her, she was wearing a maid costume, with combat boots, long red hair with a maid headband with a pile of hair sticking out in the front, pale skin, red eyes and B cup breast.

"So, mind telling me why your in my home and touch my bed like a pervert" She said to me walking to the bed, sitting on it "Well, it's a long story" I said to her as I joined her on the bed "Well we have all night" She replied waiting for me to tell my story.

After I told her how I got here and how I found her place she was sitting there taking in the information, She made us some tea using the ingredients she had in her chest, she looked up from her tea "So your from another world but have no Idea how you got here but know where you are and how to survive" She said to me getting up "That's about the sum of it" I said to her. She looked at me "You know I would say you were lying but with everything going on in the world I can't deny it" She said pondering for a moment but looked back at me, she must of saw how tired I was "We can talk about this in the morning" she said as she went over to the chest and pulled out coal. "OK, but I have a question" "shoot" She responded to me "Alright, so why are you living in a cave and wearing a maid costume" she was startled by the question and dropped the coal "Sorry, if you don't want to talk about it..." I said putting my hand up trying to dismiss the question "No.." She said to me "if your going to be here for a while you should know" she said with a wavering voice "I won't go into to much detail but the creature you saw was a tainted and they have the ability of turning other creatures, pigs, chickens, people, into blood thirsty monsters" she said standing over the chest and closing her hands around the sides of the chest.

"I was just five when it happened the tainted came it to the village one day and turned every single one of my people into one of them I got out but my parents weren't so lucky, I ran to and through the forest and stumbled upon this cave and ever since then it's been my home" She said trying to hold back tears "And for the maid outfit I was to be a royal families maid, they were friends of the family, so naturally I took the job and started to train to be one I was going to be a royal maid and then become successful enough to be put into a high ranking position and for my mother and father a life they deserve, they always helped people and were kind to everyone, but now that dream was gone" she said. She was crying at this point and, as if by instinct I walked up behind her and gave her a hug. "Hey, that dream is now gone you just need a new starting point" I said to her. She looked back at me "Then where do I start" she asked "Well, I can survive but I don't know how tho fight that well and I can't cook so" I said looking at her and I could tell she knew what I was talking about "You want me to be your maid" she said hopefully "that's your decision not mine" I said smiling at her "Then Greetings, master, my name is Cherry and I'll be in your service" She said to me with a little curtsey "Ah, well hello maid Cherry my name is Julian and I'm your new Master" I said to her then we both laughed.

After that she showed me how to use the crafting table and crafted a bed for me. Then Cherry rearranged the bedside from being against the wall of the cave to the head of the bed against the wall instead. "Now put your bed against mine" she said gesturing where it should be. "Wait, why do you want me to put against yours" I said a little confused and awkward "Well it's cold outside and it would be warmer for us both if we're close together" She said blushing a little "Well that does make sense but don't try anything" I said putting the bed down "I can't believe my new Master is such a pervert" she said giggling like mad "Oh, be quiet and go to sleep" I said chuckling while taking my shoes off and got under the blanket with Cherry.

"Night Cherry, see you in the morning" I said "Night, Master" She said smiling with a blush.

 _ **There first chapter and longest I've ever wrote so hope you guys have a great day. P.S. I will do a Christmas chapter if I can so look out for that.**_


	3. Chapter 2: The known Threat

**Chapter 2: The known Threat**

It's been about two weeks since I arrived in this world and lived with Cherry as her master. During the two weeks me and Cherry renovated the cave into a, more warmer, home. The first room of the home was a, 5 by 6, living room with a couch, placed up against the back wall, two end tables at either ends of the couch, with a painting over it.

There are two doors in the main room, one on the left and one on the right, the left door leads to the bed room. The bed room, 6 by 8, has a double bed in the middle of the back wall with nightstands on both sides of the beds, a wardrobe on the left side wall from the bed, and another door, on the right side, leading to a 7 by 7 bathroom. The bathroom wasn't too special there was a table with a bathtub taking up a portion of the left corner next to the door, a door on the far right corner leading to a toilet and a sink next to the door.

The other door, which was more of an archway, in the main room lead to the kitchen and dinning area that was 10 by 10. At the far left wall of the room had counters, a fridge, microwave and blender. At the other end side of the room was four by four table with four chairs and a door in the back wall leading to a small 4 by 6 room with chests that were for storage.

I was in the room reading a book Cherry brought back from a store in a village, that wasn't to far away, about sword techniques and stances. I also read a couple of books about what was going on in this world and the 'Taint' that was affecting this world and it denizens.

 _ **The Taint was a parasite that infected a creature causing it to attack anything in its sight. The host of this parasite loses all judgment and thought with only anger and wrath in its head. There is currently no way to cure this infection other than putting down the infected creature.**_

"The Taint seems to be invincible in the eyes of the denizens in this world but every disease has a cure" I said out loud to no one. Cherry was out at the village getting supplies and probably speaking to the mayor of the village. Mary was the mayor of the village of Risingsun, and a childhood friend of Cherry, she was the same age as Cherry, so she was known to be one of the most youngest mayors in any village. Mary was kind to her people and refugees that stumbled onto her village, so her and Cherry were easily best friends, when I meet her she told much about what was happening in this world.

 _ **There were many wars before the Taint showed up, between mobs, the kingdoms were ruled by Mobs**_ _ **were**_ _ **Creepers, Enderman, skeletons,**_ _ **etc., the kingdoms would fight each other and attack some villages, especially the zombie kingdom, but ever since the Taint showed up they put aside there differences and fought together protecting their kingdoms, and the villages, but each day they keep losing more men and a portion of their defenses due to tainted land.**_

Mary's village is also to close to a piece of tainted land, though it's slow moving, she wants to move the village but needs the nearby Creeper Kingdom to escort the villagers to a new piece of land.

I was done with the book when Cherry burst through the door of the bedroom, out of breath. "Hey, Cherry, your back what happened and why are you out of breath" I said as I got off the bed and walked over to her. "The village is in danger of the tainted land" She said grabbing me by the shoulders frantically "We have to hurry before it infects one of the villagers" She said pulling me by the arm as I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the cave and into the snowy cold.

 _ **Sorry the chapter was short I was trying to get this done and posted but the next chapter will be a Christmas chapter so get ready for that. Bye.**_


	4. Christmas Special

**Christmas Chapter**

 _ **This chapter is separate from the story line so don't be confused when new characters are introduced.**_

 __I walked through the village of Risingsun towards the center of town. As I was walking I saw many of the villagers put up lights, shoveling snow and baking a bunch of sweets that the whole town smelled good. I arrived at the center to see a humongous tree with lights, ornaments, and tinsel.

I walked over to a table close to the tree where I was greeted by the sight of Cupa, Skelly, Andr, and Whitney, the mob princesses of the over world. When I sat down Cupa jumped towards me and hugged me tight. "It's so good to see you" She said tightening her grip, "Cupa, stop your going to choke him" Skelly said pulling Cupa off of me, Who was squirming at this point, I only chuckled at how they acted every time I was around them.

Andr was the first to speak up from the ruckus, "So Julian how are you doing" She said in her shy tone. "Oh, not much just had Mary and Color distract Cherry while I went to get a her a present" I told her as I pulled out a box to show what it's contents were. In the box was a ring that had a diamond with a drop of melted lapis lazuli in its center. Andr only gasped when she looked at it "It's beautiful I'm sure she's going to love it" she said with a smile "Wow, that looks expensive" Skelly said from across the table.

"Well it actually wasn't as I was the one who made it but I will say it wasn't easy" I said as I showed them the burn mark from my right hand "I got this from melting the lazuli" they just looked at me with a concerned look. "I'm sure she's going to love it even more since your the one who made it" Skelly said with a bit of jealousy in her voice. "Well, I have to go I'm suppose to meet Cherry at the spring near our house, Bye" I yelled to them as I ran away from the table.

It was sunset when I arrived at the spring, I found Cherry sitting on the grass looking at the stars. "Hey, Cherry" I said to her from behind, she jolted up from her spot and looked at me "Oh, hi master" She said blushing like a tomato. I sat down on the ground with her and looked at the stars. I broke the silence "So how was the trip with Mary and Color" I said laying down. She looked down at me and laid down onto of me "Oh, nothing to special just walked around and looked in the shops and vendors" She said blushing harder "Actually I got something for you" She said sitting up and reaching into the pouch of her apron and pulled out a small long box "here she said shaking a bit" I took the box from her and opened it.

Inside the box were two red gems emitting a faint glow of power "Wow, what are these and how did you get them" I asked her as I pulled them out to examine them. "I got them from an alchemist and he said they are fire guard, not only do they protect you from fire but they also inflict fire on an attacking enemy. I looked at her amazed and put them on my jacket as cufflinks, and I could the magic form around me and an icy coldness going through my body, I looked at Cherry and hugged her "Thank you Cherry for this amazing gift, but I also got something for you" I said as I brought out the tiny box from my jacket pocket and handed it to her "Oh, Master you didn't need to get me anything" She said looking at it "Oh, come on Cherry you should know by know that I care for you too much to get something for you" I said as I gestured for her to open it.

Cherry opened the box to see the ring I made her "*Gasp* it's so beautiful" she said pulling it out "I hoped you would say that this ring is embedded with a powerful spell that will reflect the damage you take from combat and reducing it by 60%" I said to her smiling. "You made this didn't you" She said looking at me "What, how did you know" I said a bit shocked. She looked at me and giggled "because anyone can see burn marks like those from a mile away" she said still giggling. She was right though these marks covered my whole hand and a quarter of my arm.

"Well are you going to put on the ring or do you want me to do it" I said changing the subject, Cherry stopped giggling and looked at me blushing hard "Well can you do it please" She said handing it to me. I grabbed the ring, and her hand, and slowly put the ring on her right hand ring finger. She looked very happy, and her smile was going to be bigger because I heard the sound of something exploding in the sky. I turned to see fireworks lighting up the sky _'sure is beautiful'_ I thought but was taken away from my mind when something grabbed a hold of me. I looked to my side to see Cherry leaning on me and holding me. I decided to take a risk "Hey Cherry" I said, Cherry turned to me _'This is my chance'_ without any warning I pushed my lips against hers. Cherry had a look of shock but soon returned the kiss. After a minuet or two we pulled away and were breathing heavily. "That was out of nowhere" she said in between breaths "Yeah well let that be a present for the both of us" I said as I pulled her closer to me and watched the fireworks.

OK _**So I'm going to put the magic jewelry into the story to add a little more interest in the story and gear also I'm not going to post a chapter next week but I will post another chapter the week after. Bye and have a merry Christmas.**_


End file.
